Inui's Element
by nana-tama
Summary: Exactly what the title is called... XD but it's only gonna be a one-shot...XD


_Okay... so this is not going to be the entire story to Inui's Elements... well... that's because I'm lazy and this was ONLY done for an assignment in my chemistry class... plus my friends said it was really good!! XD So... I think what I'm supposed to say is... ENJOY!! XD_**Inui's Elements**

* * *

Facts about Titanium: 

The name comes from the Greek mythology of the Titans, the sons of Uranus, the god of the sky, and Gaia, the goddess of Earth.1

At 1,660 degrees C at melting point1

Discovered in 1791 by English chemist and mineralogist, the Reverend William Gregor4

First called "menachanite" after Menaccan in Cornwall, England1

Isolated by Jons Jakob Berzelius in 1825 4

Element symbol "Ti" 3

Used in bikes as a muffler 4

Aerospace industry for aircraft fuselages, ship propellers, and replacement hips4

With oxygen, it makes titanium dioxide, which makes a very useful pigment4

Atomic weight is 47.882

Bibliography: 

Knapp, Brian. Potassium to Zirconium. Ed. Mary Sanders and Gillian Gatehouse. Vol. 18. Danbury: Grolier Educational, 2002. 38.

"Titanium." Wikipedia. 26 Mar. 2008 en./wiki/Titanium.

Winter, Mark. "Titanium." Chemistry. 1993. WebElements Ltd, UK. 24 Mar. 2008 /webelements/elements/text/Ti/key.html.

Woodford, Chris. THE ELEMENTS Titanium. Tarrytown: Benchmark Books, 2003.

**Inui's Elements**

_Episode # 22_

**Inui: **Welcome to the 22nd episode of interviews on our famous, well-known elements! Hello again to "Inui's Elements". I'm Inui Sadaharu hosting live interviews of your most favorite element. _applause_ Last episode we had Scandium to talk about himself. Once again, I'll introduce you to another famous element of the Periodic Table. Now I must stop talking or Tezuka, my boss, will kick me off the stage. Onward towards the next element! Let me introduce to you all, Titanium!

**Titanium: **Why thank you, thank you! It's a pleasure to meet you all. _sits down on the floor and applauses stop_

**Inui:** How are you today Titanium? _stares at Titanium sitting on the floor_

**Titanium:** I'm feeling super hot today for some reasons. I feel as if it's 1,660 degrees in Celsius that I could just melt right now.

**Inui:** Now let's get onwards with the interviews live on TV. _clears throat_ Here's a question from Echizen Nanjiroh from Tokyo, Japan. _mumbles about why the name sounds so familiar_ He asked who gave birth to you and what year?

**Titanium:** Ahem, well… I was supposed to be born in 1791 but I'm actually the year of 1825 where I was isolated because of my highly resistant corrosion and metal fatigue. _stares at the floor when I finished the sentence_ But I think I was actually made in 1910 for real but I'm not really sure… But anyways, I was given birth to by Reverend William Gregor who was an English chemist and a mineralogist, even though the person who isolated me was Jons Jakob Berzelius.

**Inui:** Well then, that's very nice to know HOW MANY FATHERS YOU HAD. _audience laughs_ It's strange that you're called "Titanium". Is there a reason why?

**Titanium:** _laughs_ Hahaha… that brings back memories as to why I'm called "Titanium". At first I was originally called "Menachanite" after Menaccan in Cornwall, England, but I was renamed afterwards. I guess I am called "Titanium" after the Titans, who in Greek mythology were the sons of Uranus, the god of the sky, and Gaia, the goddess of Earth. _looks grey after talking so much more than Inui_

**Inui:** Wow! What a history ya got there. I hear that you have your element friends call you "Ti", is that true?

**Titanium:**Why, yes! Indeed, that is true.

**Inui:** What do you do when they use you for things? What is your job?

**Titanium: **I'm used in aerospace industry and work with many other different light-weight alloys, like aluminum, molybdenum, and iron. I also work with oxygen to make our famous product of titanium dioxide! _presents the product of titanium dioxide and starts to show it off to the audience_ Our famous product, everyone uses this. We're on houses, paper, and perfect for artists! I also work with bikes which helps the bikers' bikes using me as a muffler. I'm also used for many other things that involve metal.

**Inui:** Whoa! You really are some useful element, indeed you are! Everyone's been wondering… how much you weigh in life… _makes an evil look_

**Titanium: **_looks even more grey than before_ I… um… actually… um… weigh… let me think about that… I weigh about… 47.88… Is that really heavy? _asks this question to the audience_

**Audience:** **NO! NEVER! WE LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO SAY YOUR HEAVY!**

**Titanium:** Oh! Thank you so much! That's so nice of you people. _whispers about something that involves being stretched a lot by them_

**Inui:** Okay, now let's wrap this up by asking what kind of personalities you have… _holds a green notebook covering his face to write down the new data he got_

**Titanium: **I'm kinda the ninth most abundant element in earth's crust right now. Usually you can find me in igneous rocks, particularly in rutile and ilmenite. I kind of have a low density and have great strength but I'm REALLY lighter than steel. _snickers_ I can reflect the sun's radiation and don't burn very much. When I feel transparent, I can reflect light as well as diamonds can. _giggles_

**Inui:** Well, then, it looks like it's time to end the interview. Good bye to you all and come back soon to my 23rd episode where I will interview Vanadium! _waves to the camera_

**Titanium:** Bye and use me as much as you can!! _waves wildly and greyly to the camera while trying to hide a silver-grey smirk_

* * *

_So... how was it?? I think this will only be a one shot... but it had lots of valuable information on the element... XD_


End file.
